


Now

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Window Sex, rich boy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You recently got dumped, so to help you recover from this your best friend takes you out to a club. Wealthy WinWin gets a little generous on his birthday, offering to buy drinks for everyone in sight, including you. You get chatting, and when you realize he’s interested in you, you figure why not go for a hot rebound.(crossposted on tumblr)





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> for winwin's birthday

Standing at the bar in this packed and noisy club wasn’t your ideal way to spend your night. To be honest, you wanted to be home, snuggled under a blanket, watching a sappy movie to make yourself feel better. After a long day at work where your boss had worked you into the ground, and a terrible breakup just a few days ago, you weren’t sure you would be capable of making it even a quarter of the way into the night your friend had planned for you.

But your friend is very persistent. So now, here you stand, in a crowded club at the bar trying to remind yourself that you’re here because your best friend dragged you out so you could have fun and get over your ex. But you’re not having fun and your friend is currently making out with someone in the crowd.

You sigh and lean back against the bar, watching the crowd, wondering how much longer you have to stand there before it’s acceptable for you to leave and go home. And then a boy stumbles from the crowd and knocks against the bar, grinning, cheeks flushed, eyes shining.

He calls something to the bartender, and then he turns to you and says something too. You see his pretty lips move, but you can’t hear a single word he says, so you lean closer against your better instincts.

“What?” You shout.

“My birthday!” The pretty boy standing next to you at the bar smiles as he shouts. “It’s my birthday! I’m buying drinks. Now, what are you having?”

You take another look at him. He’s pretty, handsome, a wealthy sort if you had to guess. He looks like he came straight from the office, dressed in a white button down and a tie. You tell him what you’re drinking, and he quickly shouts that at the bartender as well. 

“Shouldn’t other people be buying you drinks if it’s your birthday?” You ask him.

He shrugs, “You can buy my drink then, if you want.” 

“I wasn’t offering.” The bartender sits your drink down and you pick it up, tilting it toward the boy. “But thank you.”

As you walk away, you make sure to put an extra sway in your hips, and you think you hear the guy call out behind you, but the music is too loud and you let the crowd suck you in and carry you away.

Several drinks later, you’re feeling fuzzy and light, and you find yourself back at the bar, poured onto a barstool, and the same pretty boy from earlier sits beside you, throwing back a shot while another guy stands beside him and slaps his back while babbling something in a language you’re too buzzed to identify.

“Hey!” He says when he spots you. “It’s you again.”

“Birthday boy. Are you going to buy me another drink?” You ask, smiling around your words that taste honey-sweet on your tongue.

His friend says something, but he just waves the other guy off. “Do you need another drink? I’m buying you anything you want tonight.” He waves the bartender over, orders your drink, and then his warm eyes are on your face again. “I’m Sicheng by the way, or you can call me WinWin.”

You wait a moment, expecting a cheesy line to follow, like “Because I’m going to win-win you tonight,” but it never comes. He just smiles at you, and when the bartender sits your drink down, WinWin pushes it towards you.

This time when you take it, he lays his hand on yours and says, “Don’t run away this time. Please.” For a moment, the feel of his hand on yours sends a burst of panic through you, and you glance around the club, seeking your friend. You spot her not too far away, making good on her promise she’d told you earlier that she’d find someone to fuck tonight. She had suggested you do the same.

You look at WinWin again. He’s handsome with his charming smile, warm eyes, and long fingers which are still stretched over your hand on the bar. You think of what it would be like to fuck someone new, someone who isn’t your ex. A one night stand to help you completely forget about your ex. And you think WinWin will do just fine for that.

“I’m not going anywhere.” You lean closer to him and smile reassuringly.

* * *

 

Hours later, the club is dying down. You’re still a little buzzed, your glass is wet with condensation, and there’s almost nothing left in it, but you hold onto it because it gives your fingers something to do while you talk with WinWin. You haven’t actually taken a drink for quite a while, and he’s been guzzling water for an hour.

You’re closer now than you were before, your knee touches his, his arm is across the back of your seat, and every now and then he’ll drag his thumb across the exposed skin of your shoulder or touch his other hand to your bare knee. The tension builds between you.

“Come on,” You finally say, and you stand up, taking WinWin’s hand and pulling him away from the bar.

“Where are we going?” He asks, laughing and following you, his fingers laced loosely with yours. “Are we leaving?”

You don’t answer, just keep pulling him away from the bar, away from the crowd fitting in their last few songs before they have to head out. You drag him down a back hallway, and there you press him against the wall.

Everything is dark, you can barely make out the shape of his face, though the shining multi-colored lights back inside highlight his profile in a soft blue-violet. He sighs when you touch his lips, and his hands sneak around your waist, sliding lower and lower until he’s slipping his hands around the curve of your ass.

You drop your hand from his face, noticing he way that his eyes have fallen to your lips. You drape your arms over his shoulders, fingers caressing the back of his neck, and lean close.

“It’s your birthday.” You’re close enough that you can feel his breath puffing against your lips, the damp heat of it making you roll your lips together. “Shouldn’t you get anything you want tonight? Be treated like a king on your birthday?”

WinWin laughs, and his fingers dip between your cheeks, pleased to find that you weren’t wearing any underwear (as your friend had suggested.) “Are you telling me I can take whatever I want? Do anything with you? Take you anywhere?”

You lean back a little, not much, but enough that WinWin notices. You’d figured he would just want a quick fuck right here in the hallway, but now he’s talking about leaving, making it sound like he wants to make a real event of the birthday sex you’re offering him.

“Oh?” Your voice shakes very slightly. “And where would you take me? What would you do with me?” You lightly drag your nails over the back of his neck, and WinWin shivers, drawing you closer. His fingers tease over your entrance and you sigh, leaning your face closer once again, but as you see WinWin’s lips pucker expectantly, you drop your head to the side, and sigh against his throat when his fingers glide over where you want him again.

You’ve missed that kind of touch. Gentle and teasing, promising so much more to come. For weeks before you and your ex broke up you hadn’t had sex, and in the time since the break up you’ve not even so much as touched yourself.

You need more.

“Let’s go.” You whine against his throat, brushing your lips over WinWin’s warm, soft skin. You slide your hands down over his chest, taking the length of his tie in your hand and tugging lightly, playing with it as you say, “Take me wherever you want. Fuck.”

He pressed the tip of his finger inside you and it’s just enough. You clutch at him and crush your lips to his. WinWin welcomes the kiss eagerly, backing you across the hallway so now you’re the one with your back to the wall. He nibbles at your bottom lip, then pulls back, but he takes your hand firmly in his and starts walking.

* * *

 

It starts raining right as the valet brings WinWin’s car around, but WinWin still takes the time to open the passenger side door and wait for you to settle in on the soft leather seats. 

“Well, this is nice.” You tell him when he slides in on the driver’s side a moment ago. 

WinWin grins over at you. “It’s a friend’s car. He let me borrow it tonight.” 

He pulls away from the curb, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other reaches for your thigh. “Are you sure you’re good to drive?” You ask. “We’ve both had a bit to drink.” 

“I’m good. I haven’t had a drink for at least an hour, and I was pacing myself before that.” He squeezes your thigh. “It might be my birthday, but I don’t plan to be hungover all day tomorrow.” His fingers drag over your inner thigh, sending a jolt through you, and you cover his hand with yours. “And I plan to be fully in the right state of mind when I’m with you.”

He looks over at you, headlights blur through the rainy windows, casting strange shadows over his face, but he’s still so handsome, almost more handsome now that your alcohol buzz is starting to fade and you can see him more clearly. Where the features of his face had been blurred a little, now there are sharper edges, a defined jaw.

“You should keep your eyes on the road,” You tell him. “Where are we going exactly?”

“We’ll be there soon.” He squeezes your thigh again. 

The rest of the drive is silence, WinWin’s fingers tracing shapes against your skin, and you watch him drive while the haze of your alcohol clears away. Ten minutes later WinWin pulls off the street, down into an underground parking garage. Greenish yellow light flickers through the windshield, shimmering off the raindrops, leaving you both looking a little bit bruised. 

WinWin opens your door and helps you out of the car. The air in the parking garage is cold, and when you shiver WinWin puts his arm around you as you walk toward the elevator. His hand brushes your hip, smoothes up your spine, fingers soft against the back of your neck, and into your hair. 

You stumble, and WinWin’s arm goes tight around you, pulling you upright against his chest. 

“You okay?” You can feel his cock against your belly, not quite hard yet, but he’s getting there with his hands on your hips, and his lips just centimeters away. WinWin frowns, “You still want to do this right? You want me?”

“Yeah,” You lick your lips. “I still want you.”

WinWin smiles and it’s a blend between cherubic and devilish, “Good.” He massages his hand over your ass. “Let’s go.”

You barely register the walk through the rest of the garage, through the two-story lobby. You don’t hear the doorman call out to WinWin or notice the glamor of the place, the sheer wealth poured into such a simple place as the lobby. You’re barely in the elevator WinWin shoves you against the wall and kisses you, lifts your legs up on either side of his hips. You don’t even hear the chime as the elevator doors slide open.

Your first look at WinWin’s penthouse apartment takes your breath away. Smooth, shiny floors, creamy walls, and opposite the elevator a bank of windows overlooks the city. 

“Is this really your place?” You ask, grabbing his arm as he starts to walk away from the elevator. “Or is this a friend’s place that you’re just borrowing for the night?”

“It’s really mine. The car too, actually.” He rubs his hand over the back of his neck. “I lied, sorry. But, anyway, do you want anything to drink?”

You shake your head and follow him out of the elevator into the penthouse. Your footsteps echo against the tile and the walls and the windows, magnified back at you. WinWin shows you into the kitchen, and starts to pour himself a glass of water.

“Where’s the bathroom?” 

WinWin points down the hallway leading off the main area. “It’s in my bedroom. Can’t miss it.” 

The wall of windows continues in his bedroom, you find. The shade is drawn up, revealing the view, and when you step into the bathroom, you see that there’s a view from there as well, though the shade is drawn down most of the way. And everything is shiny and new. Chrome and marble, sparkling glass, expensive fragrances and hair products line the double vanity sink. 

You take a few moments to catch your breath. 

When you met him in the club, you didn’t expect any of this. You figured he was just another normal person. Sure, it was a club on the wealthier end of things, but judging from what you’ve seen of WinWin’s wealth so far, that club was below him. And now you’re standing here in his home, in his bathroom, staring at yourself in the mirror, barely able to recognize yourself because you haven’t looked like this in weeks. This beautiful, dressed up version of you, lipstick a little faded, eyes a little tired, but still beautiful. 

You haven’t been this turned on in weeks either. Perhaps that’s the most unrecognizable part of your reflection. The hunger in your eyes.

WinWin’s not in the kitchen when you walk back out there. Instead he stands at the edge of the apartment, leaning against the window and looking out at the city.

“WinWin?” You say his name softly as you approach, and he looks over his shoulder. “It’s a great view you have up here.”

“You can almost see the whole city. There’s the club way over there. Here’s the river.” He points at the ribbon like navy silk cutting through the cityscape below. “It’s all so small from up here. Really brings everything into perspective when I start to get a bit out of my head.” 

“Know what else is good for that?” You ask, touching the sleeve of his shirt, and then encircling his wrist with your fingers. “A little, old-fashioned distraction: sex. You and me. Isn’t that what I’m here for?”

WinWin pulls your body against his so tightly nothing could fit between you. Standing this close, you can see every part of his face. The devastating beauty found in his lack of flaws. Skin as smooth of the sky, a few shades lighter than honey, eyes that gleam with the bluish light of the city pouring through the window. His lips are such a pretty shade of pink too, and you want to kiss him again, but before you can, WinWin tips your chin up and makes the first move.

It’s a gentler kiss than the others you’ve experienced tonight. None of the hurried heat of before. His lips are cool, silken almost against yours, his fingers stroking your jaw, and then it’s over.

You whine and try to pick it up again, but WinWin’s hand on your chin stops you. “So pretty.” He says almost absentmindedly, and then in another language you don’t know, he says something else. You feel a warm flutter in your stomach, being petted and complimented by this attractive man, but after a few minutes, a thought works its way from your mind to your tongue.

“You never answered my question earlier.” He raises an eyebrow in response to your words, so you push on. “What would you do with me?”

“What would you let me do?” His fingers brush your hair back from your face, tracing the shape of your ear with a smile on his lips.

Your eyes flutter shut. “Anything. It’s your birthday. From the looks of it, you’re already King of the World up here in your tower. Why not have everything else you could want?”

“Alright, well to start,” He pulls away from you, leaving you cold where he’d been pressed against you. WinWin’s eyes rake up and down your figure, and then he nods at you. “Strip.”

You take a step back, and somewhat self-consciously step out of your clothes. Without any panties on, it doesn’t take much to make you feel naked in front of him, but WinWin’s gaze is nothing if not appreciative. Your insecurity fades away as he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and walks toward you.

Once again, WinWin drags you into an embrace, stealing the breath from your lungs with his kiss and his wandering hands. A moment later you gasp as he maneuvers you around and your back hits the cool window. You tangle your fingers in his hair and tug lightly.

WinWin grunts and breaks the kiss. 

You’re panting when he meets your eyes, a dark gleam of dominance burns in his. You feel the heat shoot straight to your core. “Please, touch me.” 

WinWin smiles, lowers his head to kiss the juncture of your throat and shoulder, and then keeps lowering until he’s on his knees in front of you. You whine and tug at the shoulders of his shirt, and WinWin looks up at you from between your legs.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, and his breath fans out over your lower stomach. “Do you not want this?”

“It’s your night. Wouldn’t you rather I give you head or something?” Your fingers are still in his hair, pressing gently against his scalp. “You don’t have to–”

WinWin doesn’t wait to hear what else you have to say. He plunges forward, licking at your clit to silence you. It works; you moan and grab a handful of his hair again. He leans back and looks up at you again. “See, that’s what I like.” He tells you. “If I didn’t want to eat you out while you’re pressed up against the window for the world to see, I wouldn’t be doing it. But I’ve always wanted to fuck a girl up against the window.”

“Oh, well don’t let me ruin your dream then.” You say breathlessly as he’s already burying his face between your thighs again, hands snaking up your calves to the backs of your thighs. He lifts one leg first, raising it to rest on his shoulder, and then the next so you’re sitting on his shoulders, held up only by WinWin and the window at your back. 

He makes long licks over your pussy and then seals his mouth over you and sucks at your clit. You whine and clench your hand in his hair, shivering against his face. WinWin hums against you, sending bursts of pleasant vibrations through you, and then he raises a hand over your hips and your stomach. 

His palm cups one of your breasts.

“WinWin, god.” You drop your head back on the window as WinWin dips his tongue inside you and squeezes your boob. 

With the cold of the window against your back, the cool air of the penthouse peaking your nipples, and the warmth of WinWin between your legs, pouring heat into your core with each flick of his tongue, it doesn’t take long before you’re cumming, thighs squeezing on either side of his head. His hand drops from your breast to press against the window, keeping you both stable as he moans and keeps licking you out as you cum for him.

One of your thighs slides from his shoulder, and the move jolts both of you, but WinWin doesn’t stop eating you out like you’re his last meal. 

Finally, when you’re whining and tearing at the handful of his hair you’ve got clenched in your fist, WinWin draws back, biting and sucking at your thigh that’s still on his shoulder, leaving marks behind to remind you of him tomorrow. 

Slowly he moves your thigh from his shoulder and stands, tilting your chin up so you’re looking him in the eyes. His voice is soft and full when he says, “That was my pleasure.” Odd shadows play over his face as the city lights below reach up through the rain, and his lips are smeared with your cum, and you grab his tie before you can doubt yourself, and drag his mouth to yours. 

He kisses you with your cum still on his lips and tongue, pressing his erection against your stomach, and your hand that’s not clinging to his tie like it’s a lifeline slides over his stomach to the waistband of his pants. But before you can push aside the button fastening his pants closed, WinWin grabs your wrist. 

“Not yet.”

“But–”

WinWin shakes his head. “Not yet.” 

You whine and reach for his waist, at least hoping to untuck his shirt and finally get your hands on his skin, but WinWin stops you there too. He pins both of your arms to the window and presses his forehead against yours. “Not yet. Listen to me.”

For a moment everything is quiet as you stare into WinWin’s eyes. The soft sound of rain pelting the window at your back, the ticking of a clock somewhere in the apartment, WinWin’s breathing mingling with yours, and the constant quietness of your heartbeat. You can feel it in your lips, anticipating the moment that he will kiss you again. You can feel it in your fingertips too, anxious to touch WinWin.

“A safe word,” He says finally, breaking the silence. “We need a safe word. You said I can do anything I want since it’s my birthday, but I don’t want to take anything too far, so first we should establish a safe word.” 

You cast around for a word, and then say, “Rain.”

WinWin nods. “And I need to know if you’re clean. Are you on birth control?”

“I’m clean. I got tested right after I split with my ex just to be sure that…” You cut yourself off before you can get into the long, sad story of your previous relationship. “I’m clean. And on birth control. So you can skip the condom if you want, or not. It doesn’t matter to me.”

That sparks something in WinWin’s eyes, and he nods again. ”Good. Now you can continue.”

He releases his hold on your wrists, and you take a moment to wiggle your fingers, and then you reach for him. Your heart pounds as you start unfastening his belt, sliding it through the loops of his pants. You wonder what he’s going to do with you that he felt the need to establish a safe word, what have you got in store for the rest of the night.

The buckle of his belt sounds loud and cold as it hits the floor, but WinWin snaps his fingers before you can let go of the full length of the belt. “Pass it to me.”

You haven’t even untucked his shirt yet, felt any of his warm skin beneath your cool fingers, but you do exactly as he says and drop your hands back to the window.

“I’ve got a present for you.” His lips brush against your cheek. “A necklace.”

You shiver at the feel of his belt, still somewhat warm from his body, slipping around your throat like a leash. WinWin’s fingers fix the belt so it fits snug on your throat, comfortably tight, and you have to hold in a moan from the feel of the leather on your skin.

WinWin tugs lightly on it at first, testing you. The moan breaks through your lips, and WinWin smiles. “Good girl. Now turn around.”

You spin, feeling the pinch of the belt-collar on your throat. Your chest presses against the cold glass, and WinWin gathers your wrists together against your back, binding them with his tie when he removes it a moment later. You hear the sound of a zipper coming down, then the soft rustling of cloth, and he lets out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief.

You want to look back over your shoulder, but before you can even do that, WinWin curls his hand in your hair. “I’m going to fuck you up against this window, pet. My housecleaner is going to be so pissed when he sees what I did to his shiny windows, but it’ll be worth it if I can see my cum dripping out of you. Now, spread your legs, pet.”

Right away, you stand with your legs apart, leaning against the window. Distantly some part of your mind asks what would happen if the window breaks, but the more rational part of you tells you not to worry about that, and the absolutely horny part of your brain tells you that the strength of the window doesn’t matter right now, only WinWin’s touch does.

The way he speaks to you now, in a tone close to patronizing, calling you  _pet_ and bossing you around, makes you want him even more. You want to see him, but more than that you want to feel him. You have no idea what WinWin’s working with, but with the collar on your throat, his hand in your hair, the window against your chest and face, you’re not sure you really care what his cock looks like.

His hand that’s not in your hair skates up your back, gripping your shoulder. You feel his cock then, hard and hot pushing between your legs, skimming over your slit then pulling back, grinding against your ass. 

“Fuck, WinWin. Please.” You moan.

That was your first mistake. 

His hand disappears from your shoulder, and suddenly you’re being pulled back off the window, spine curving as WinWin tugs on the belt so you’re jerked back into his chest. For a moment, you want to reach for the belt digging into your neck, but your hand are still stuck together at your lower back. WinWin’s lips press to your ear, and he growls, “What did you just say? Do you want to say it again, pet?”

The pain at your throat fades, and WinWin presses his hand between your shoulder blades, leaning you back against the window carefully. Your pussy throbs, knowing that WinWin has this control over you. His hand falls from your back, gliding over your hips, and then his touch only remains as a fist in your hair. 

You wait patiently, quietly. 

To be honest, when you began your night you never thought you would end up like this. Being tied up and controlled, preparing to be fucked against the window of a fancy penthouse. Yet, here you stand: nipples hard against the glass, pussy wet and throbbing, WinWin dragging his cockhead between your folds. 

You moan, but make no move to push back on his cock. Not the first time he does it or the third or the tenth. You begin to wonder if his plan is to torture you like this, but then WinWin rams into you without warning. 

Your whole body is crushed against the window. WinWin pressed fully against your back. You can feel the buttons of his shirt digging into your skin. Your fingertips bend awkwardly against his stomach, but you don’t even care because for the first time, WinWin’s inside you, filling you up nicely.

“Pet,” The belt around your neck twitches, and you follow the move easily, not wanting to feel the bite of it into your skin again. You find your eyes level with WinWin’s mouth. “Does this feel good?”

His hips shift, pulling out of you just a bit and then he pushes into you slower this time. Rubbing you in all the right ways.

“Yes. So good.” You moan, your voice is laced with sincerity and lust. And when your eyes flutter shut, WinWin leans down just a bit and kisses you.

It’s a dirty kiss again, made dirtier by the fact that he’s inside you this time, and that you can feel his hand curled in the belt. He bites at your lips and sucks your tongue into his mouth. One of his hands comes up and cups your breast, rolling his thumb over your nipple, and when you moan and grind back on his cock, he pinches your nipple. 

WinWin pushes your mouth away suddenly, and your cheek is pressed against the window once more. He pulls your hips back, and let’s loose.

WinWin makes no noise as he fucks you. As he fucks moans and whimpers from your mouth, he’s silent, and when you glance at him from the corner of your eye, you find that he’s biting his lip, likely holding in his moans, and you want nothing more than to hear him moan for you before the night is over. You clench your pussy around him, and before you know it, WinWin’s hand is against your ass, radiating burning heat. 

He does it again, a hard spank. And again and again.

“Stop!” You cry out, but each slap of his hand on you sends waves of pleasure. “Stop! Oh God!”

Of course, WinWin doesn’t stop, still fucking you and spanking you at the same time. And when one cheek is spanked to his satisfaction, he starts on the other, and still you cry out, getting closer to cumming with each swat, the rising tension in your belly, and when WinWin lands one particularly sweet spank on you, the word tumbles from your lips before you can think about it.

“Daddy!” You cry out, his handprint still stinging brightly against your skin.

There’s a pause. No blow, and he even goes still inside you. You think for a moment that he’s about to pull out of you altogether, leaving you unsatisfied, and he’ll tell you to leave, that he can’t deal with a daddy kink, which you hadn’t even known you truly had until that moment you said it.

“Fuck. Call me that again.” He groans. The belt closes around your throat tight again and then he’s pushing into you deep. The feel of the belt cutting into your throat, the difficulty to breath, and his cock nailing your G spot with each thrust puts you close right away.

“Daddy, please.” You squeeze your eyes shut as WinWin starts fucking into you at an all new pace. Calling him  _daddy_ has apparently awoken a new level of intensity within him, and now you’re paying for it. “Daddy, oh shit.” 

You jerk your arms against his tie, trying to break them free so you can touch yourself. You need to cum  _now._  

“Please.” Your legs shake and you push back on his cock. You can almost feel your orgasm right within your reach.

Then WinWin pulls out of you, breaking away. He coos, “Oh no, no, pet. I tell you when you can cum.”

You feel hot tears burst down your cheeks in frustration as you feel your orgasm withdrawing out of reach. Without WinWin there to hold you up, you fall to your knees. The pain in your knees jars the words out of you. “Please, WinWin. Please, Daddy. Let me cum and let me touch you, let me help you cum, please.” The tears keep rolling, and WinWin clucks as he kneels down beside you. He wipes his thumb under your eyes, brushing away your tears. 

“Do you think you’ve been good enough, pet?” He asks you. “Have you been good enough to be untied, to lose your collar, to get to cum? What have you done?” He hooks his arm around you and pulls you to your feet again. You let him put you back in the same position as before, and this time when he thrusts into you, you let out a loud moan.

“Mmm, pet,” He moans, and that sound alone is enough to put you close to cumming again. “Y/N, fuck.” 

You feel his fingers against your wrists, and then a moment later, your hands fall free. 

“Don’t fucking touch yourself.” WinWin growls, and his arms slide around you, around your waist. You raise your arms to hold you up against the window, to push back against him, and when you do that, WinWin drops his mouth to the tender skin where your shoulder meets your neck. His mouth is hot, sucking a fiery trail along your shoulder, and you cry out, an unending string of sounds. Even WinWin makes soft moans which he tries to bury against your skin.

“Daddy, stop! Oh, please, stop!” You feel the tears and you press your face against the cold glass of the window. “Please, Daddy!”

WinWin bites your shoulder, and you feel the sharp sting as his teeth break skin. WinWin moans and keeps thrusting, but he pulls his mouth away from your shoulder.

“Whose are you?” His arm squeezes around your waist and you whimper and wiggle. But he nips at your throat, his teeth sharp enough that you almost want him to bite you harder, and he repeats, “Whose are you, pet?”

“Yours, daddy. All yours. Please! Please, let me cum!” 

His hand comes down against your ass again, and you yelp, feeling the light hold you’ve got keeping your orgasm at bay slip just a little. You feel yourself shaking, and you’re pressed completely against the window again, WinWin crushing you against it as he thrusts into you sloppily as he draws closer to his own orgasm.

You cry out and reach for his arm. You can feel your control slipping with each second, and you’re not sure how much longer you’ll be able to hold it. 

“Daddy–” You whimper

WinWin bucks into you once more and moans one command. 

“Now.”

He bites at your shoulder again as he cums, and you swear you melt when that knot of tension finally breaks apart inside you at his command. You feel his teeth digging into your skin, that little pleasure buried inside all the rest as your orgasm pours through, spilling out like a supernova, and WinWin holds you all within his arms and releases inside you.

You whimper and moan and cry some more. The tears won’t stop, and when WinWin pulls out of you, you can feel his cum and yours dripping from your pussy. It feels like it won’t stop either. So much cum.

The exhaustion drapes itself over you, a heavy weight on your shoulders, and for the second time, you find yourself falling to your knees. And still you’re crying, but you’re barely aware of it as you slump the rest of the way to the floor. You feel so tired and so high, so satisfied and happy and good, and you just need a rest because your bones feel like jelly and your muscles are clouds.

“Hey, Y/N,” WinWin’s voice is gentle now. “You okay?”

His fingers brush over your cheek, and you nod, “I’m just sleepy now, daddy.”

“That’s okay. I’ll take care of you now.” He tells you softly. You don’t really know what he’s talking about, your mind is already thinking of sleeping. 

You feel the collar slip away from your throat, the belt clanking against the floor. WinWin’s fingers are warm on your face, hot as he pushes your hair back, and then his arm slides under your shoulders, the other under your knees, and he lifts you. You open your mouth to argue, to say that you can walk, but no words come out. You let your head roll onto his shoulder.

The next thing you know, you’re wrapped in something soft and warm with the vague recollection of WinWin standing with you in the shower and helping clean you up, but now you realize you’re in his bed. The city lights seem to be fading outside the window, and you blink heavy eyes. You can’t remember the last time you felt so tired.

The mattress shifts and you blink for what feels like a full minute, and then WinWin’s leaning on his elbow, supported a bit above you. One of his hands is placed on your chest over your heart.

“Sleep.” He pets your hair. “Go to sleep. It’s okay. You were so good, just perfect. You can sleep now.” 

You lay your hand over his on your chest and WinWin lowers his face to rest his cheek on your joined hands. The last thought that crosses your mind before you fall asleep is just how pretty this boy is, how amazing and sweet.

* * *

 

You’re alone when you wake up in this bright, soft, temperate room. For one moment you wonder if you’re awake or dreaming, if you’re alive or dead. And then you remember WinWin. That this is his bed, his penthouse. No him.

Looking around, the room is empty. The bathroom door stands open and silent. The door out of his bedroom is cracked open, and through it, you think you can hear other sounds.

Quietly, you climb from bed, groaning as you pop joints and stretch out sore muscles, then you head for the bathroom.

The sight of your reflection in the mirror makes your heart stop for a moment. Hickeys are scattered over the tops of your shoulders and the sides of your neck. A few sharp bite marks are mixed in, and as you touch one, you realize that there’s actually dried blood, and you shiver at the thought of WinWin tasting your blood on his tongue. 

And then there are the other marks on your throat. The lines that you can see already, corresponding with the belt he’d wrapped around your throat. It’s not much to see yet, but when you touch it, you can feel how tender the skin is, and you know within a few hours you’ll be all bruised. 

You’re almost scared to turn around and see your ass, but when you do, you find it’s in a similar state to your throat. Tender and starting to bruise slightly. You’ll be black and blue by the end of the day probably. 

You quickly try to fix your hair in the mirror, but it refuses to cooperate, and after a moment you give up. 

On your way back through the bedroom, you look around for some clothes to put on, and you find a wrinkled white button down crumpled beside a pair of pants and a tie. You slip the shirt on and push open the bedroom door and walk down the hallway toward the main area of the penthouse. 

When you step out of the hallway, and glance toward the windows to see the city covered in the haze of sunshine, you freeze.

In the light shining through the windows, you can clearly see the shape of your body against the glass, the smear of sweat and makeup, cum and tears. You blush and turn to the kitchen where all the sounds you’d heard earlier were coming from. 

WinWin stands at the stovetop, bundled in a light gray hoodie and sweatpants. His hair’s still a mess, and when he hears you shuffling toward him, he turns and you see that his eyes are still a little puffy from sleep. He can’t have been up too much longer than you, and somehow that makes you feel fuzzy inside, the thought of sleeping in late together.

“Good morning.” A smile tugs at his lips. “Actually, it’s almost afternoon. And I’m not the best cook, but I’m attempting breakfast if you want to stay for a bit longer.” 

“Sounds good.” You say, but the smile you meant to show him drops away. Your voice sounds like a creak, all hoarse from the screaming and crying and the choking. You press your hand to your throat, and at the same moment, you see WinWin’s eyes go wide and he takes a few steps closer to you, so he’s close enough to touch.

“Oh, shit.” WinWin’s fingers come up to your throat, and you know he’s seeing the light lines that will bloom into dark, brutal bruises soon. Carefully, he drops a kiss against your cheekbone. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been a bit more careful.”

“No. You’re fine, WinWin. It was good.” 

He thumbs over the marks again, and his gaze falls to your shoulder where his shirt’s fallen open on you. The bite. With a small flutter of heat in your belly, you remember the pleasure and pain of his teeth on your skin.

“Really, WinWin.” Your hand comes up to cover his. “Everything you did to me last night was fantastic. It’s exactly what I needed. You were exactly what I needed.”

“You’re the only person I’ve ever met that’s let me go that far.” He tells you quietly. “Although, I haven’t really tried that much. Twice, actually. Two exes who neither one could stand me being anywhere close to that rough or… dominant. And it’s not even like I want it to be that way all the time. Just as a little something fun every now and then, you know?”

You nod. “I understand.” 

WinWin clears his throat and steps away from you, taking his hand back as he moves back over to the stovetop. “So how are you feeling? Not too sore or anything then? Other than your voice?”

“Just fine.” You walk over to the stovetop too, and lift yourself carefully onot the countertop beside him. “But I do have some regrets.”

WinWin glances sideways at you. “Like what?”

“Like that I never got to touch you. I never got to see you.” You reach out and play with one of the strings on his hoodie. “I realize that this was really just a hook up, a one night stand kind of thing right, so like that kind of distancing is sort of necessary. But from the moment that I had you against that wall at the club, I wanted to touch you, WinWin. I wanted to feel you.”

He clears his throat again. “Well, if you want, we could make us a more than one night stand. You want to touch me next time?” 

You can already imagine it: WinWin with his clothes off, calling you pet and showing you how he likes to be sucked off. You push the fantasy away and nod at WinWin. “Yes, I do.”

WinWin smiles and grabs your hand. He steps between your legs. “Oh, really? And how do you want that to go?”

You feel a matching grin rising on your face, and you reach for the hem of his sweatshirt. WinWin hisses a little as your cold fingertips come in contact with his stomach underneath, the warm smooth stretch of toned abdomen. He leans down until he’s just close enough to kiss you.

“When are you free, pet?” You can almost taste his words, tantalizingly sweet.

And in the moment before you kiss him, you say, “Now.”


End file.
